gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Death! Rata
, , Energy Crystal of Hyperion x1, Energy Crystal of Themis x1 |raidspecial= , , 3 The Fifth Element }} City of Death! Rata is a sky maze that may appear when exploration is higher than 300. Overview Floors: 3 This is a 3 room instance full of undead and explosive pumpkins that require high level magic and strategic use of resources and provided buffs, as all enemies have a base Attack of 1000 and tons of HP. Recommended Build * Gumball: Machinist, 5*, 20/20 * Potion: Any EP potion (such as Demon's Blood, Potion of Great Engineer, etc) * Artifact: Harp of Adventurer at Lv.4 minimum * Soul-Link: Night Knight (3*, all exclusive food) and Condottiere (3* recommended, all exclusive food) * Titles: Lord of the Elements through Fire Master * Notes: Having Templar ranked up will help with boosted Chain Lightning damage Alternate Build * Gumball: Templar, 20/20 * Potion: Dreamland Potion * Artifact: Necklace of Legendary Mage * Soul-Link: Destroyer and Hellfire * Titles: Legendary Mage Main Build Walkthrough Make sure your harp is equipped. If you brought an EP potion do not use it yet or else you will throw off the round pattern. Rank Magic Apprentice 2* and Black Mage 1*. After that, start work through Fire Master toward Lord of the Elements Power 3*. Using Recommended Build ' '''First Floor ' # Loot the corpse and equip Magician's Manuscript # Search the book pile. Equip your harp and continue ranking titles. Max Lord of the Elements Power if able, then keep ranking Lord of the Elements. '''Equip Magician's Manuscript again when done! # Activate the middle totem to survive the pumpkin # Activate the left totem to survive ranged # Activate the red altar # Use a normal attack to kill the drake # Activate the right totem # Activate the left totem # Activate the green altar # Chain Lightning a Skeleton Mage in the back # Use Chain Lightning the Skeleton Mage in the back with the highest HP. If everything has gone right, all ranged skeletons will now be dead # Use a cog, and then Cast Blade of Ruin. Attack the melee skeletons to reduce their health. Use another Blade of Ruin if the first one runs out. Finish with non-Night Blade ranged items (such as Burst Rocket) if Blade of Ruins ran out # Use EP potion now, equip the harp, and keep ranking Lord of Elements. Equip Magician's Manuscript again when done! # Search Pile of Skulls before leaving! Second Floor # Hit the drake with a Nuke Missile or Burst Rocket # Night Blade # Activate the middle totem # Activate the left totem # Night Blade # Night Blade # Night Blade # Night Blade (If the drake wasn't dead, it would have destroyed the totems now) # Search pile of skulls before leaving! # Equip the harp. Rank more of Lord of the Elements if you can, or Black Mage/Fire Master/Wizard otherwise. Equip Magician's Manuscript again when done! Third Floor # Activate the red altar # Kill the necromancer with a normal attack # Middle totem to survive the pumpkins and single mage # Use the right totem # Use the green altar # Chain Lightning one drake # Chain Lightning the other Drake # Whatever is left should be easy to finish off with remaining resources such as Burst Rocket or Night Blade. If the mage survived, use the left or middle totem as necessary. Alternate Build Walkthrough First Floor: # Loot the corpse and equip Magician's Manuscript # Search the book pile, then start ranking titles: Magic Apprentice 2*, Black Mage 1*, then work toward Legendary Mage focusing on Power ranks. Equip Magician's Manuscript again when done! # Use Dreamland Potion to dodge the explosion # Use left totem # Use right totem # Use green shrine # Chain Lightning the drake (you must one-shot him or you will die) # Chain Lightning the mage skeletons * Use Blade of Ruin and kill one melee skeleton * Use the red shrine and kill the other melee skeleton * Search the bone pile Second Floor: # Use the red shrine # Kill the drake with a normal attack # Use Dreamland Potion # Use the left totem # Use the right totem # Use the green shrine # Chain Lightning one mage skeleton # Chain Lightning another mage skeleton * Kill the melee, search the bone pile Third Floor: One more special boss monster here that makes every skeleton revive once if you don't kill him first # Use the red shrine # Kill the boss with a normal attack # Use the middle totem # Use the right totem # Use the green shrine # Chain Lightning one drake # Chain Lightning the other drake * Use remaining resources / red shrine to kill the melee skeletons External links * Step-by-Step Video Walkthrough + Special Event Category:Sky Mazes